My Super Hero
by InkHeart4112
Summary: In which Zander finds out who Stevie's true super hero is on Halloween. Dedicated to the spectacular YELLOWSTAR51 for her birthday!


**A/N: **Hey, there! Today's a very special day. Want to know why? Today's my girl **yellowstar51**'s birthday! She dedicated a one-shot to me for my birthday, so it's only fair that I do the same for her. Send her lots of love, guys! Anyways, I know for a fact that ys51 _loves_ Halloween. I mean, if you read the one-shot she dedicated to me, it's quite obvious. Ha-ha! So, I came up with this Halloween-related idea for her! Alright, I'll stop rambling. Hope you enjoy!

**I don't own How to Rock or any super heroes/characters mentioned.**

[Zander]

"Happy Halloween!"

I stop strumming my guitar and look over my shoulder to see Kevin and Nelson trudging into the band room. They stop behind the couch with depressed looks in their eyes.

From the other side of the couch, Stevie stops strumming her bass and asks, "Why so down, clowns?"

In unison, both of them look down at the floor and extend their right arms to point out the door. As if on cue, in enters a skipping and peppy Kacey. I raise my eyebrows at the costume she's wearing, which consists of a white blouse, a short brown raggedy skirt, black flats, black stockings, a red cape with the hood pulled over her head, and a basket.

Stevie scoffs and teases, "Kacey, could that dress be any shorter?"

Kevin, in awe of her costume, hisses, "Shut up, Stevie!"

He turns to Little Red Riding Hood and adds, "I think Kacey looks amazing."

Kacey rolls her eyes at him, turns to the rest of us, and states, "We're not going trick-or-treating this year."

Stevie and I both sternly question, "_What_?" This must be why Kevin and Nelson are so upset.

"Instead, we're going to Dean Hollis' Halloween party!"

Seeing the death glares being sent her way, Kacey sighs and cries, "Come on, guys! Instead of going to a party last year, I had to walk around in a finger costume. You guys owe me."

Stevie puts her bass on the ground before replying, "We owe you? We, the people who accepted you when your so-called friends didn't, owe _you_?"

Kacey looks down at her shoes muttering, "Well when you put it like that..."

I put my guitar next to Stevie's bass and cut in, "Kacey's right, guys. I know we've only been trick-or-treating with you three once, but maybe we could try something different."

Nelson scoffs and mumbles, "It would be Zander to agree with the girl in the short dress."

I ignore him and continue, "We can go to the party, leave early, and then go trick-or-treating afterwards. Sound good?"

Everyone nods glumly and unsurely. Kacey, seeing this as her window of opportunity, quietly adds, "And no group costumes..."

Stevie shoots her head towards her and snaps, "You're pushing it, Perfy."

Kacey groans and whines, "You guys don't even have a group costume picked out!"

Nelson and Kevin immediately shoot their hands up. I sigh and say, "Yes, guys?"

Simultaneously, the two say, "One Direction."

Stevie and I both groan and lean back on the couch. Kacey crosses her arms and taps her right foot.

Having the whole thing planned out, Nelson explains, "I'll wear a polo shirt like Niall, Kevin could wear a plaid shirt like Liam, Zander could wear a varsity jacket like Zayn, Stevie could wear strips and colored skinny jeans like Louis, and Kacey could wear a blazer like Harry!"

I furrow my eyebrows and ask, "Why do I have to be Zayn?"

Kevin answers, "You have a Zayn look."

"I do _not _have a Zayn look."

Frustrated, Stevie shouts, "We're not going as One Direction!"

Kacey smiles and questions, "So we're going in individual costumes?"

All of us turn to her and yell, "No!"

Red Riding Hood tightens her arm around her chest and snaps, "If you guys can think of a five-person costume, we'll skip the party and go trick-or-treating the whole night."

All of us slump our shoulders and think.

Nelson opens his mouth, but Kacey interrupts, "Other than fingers and toes."

* * *

"I can't believe Kacey's making us do individual costumes."

I nod in agreement as I walk around the costume shop with Stevie. "At least I'll have a better chance with picking up chicks. It wasn't that easy when I was dressed as a lame body part."

She stops behind a rack of nurse and doctor costumes and replies, "Hey, you and I were the surfer fingers."

We laugh and continue searching. As I shuffle through some masks, I ask, "What do you think Kevin and Nelson are going to dress up as this year?"

Stevie shrugs from behind some fairy costumes and answers, "Probably something matching."

I pick up a costume from the hanger beside me and hold it up. "Hey, Stevie."

She turns around to me and laughs at the sexy nurse outfit I'm holding. "Fat chance, Robbins."

I chuckle and hang it back up asking, "Do you even know what you're going to be this year?"

Stevie shakes her head. "I'm not sure, but I do know that I'm not going to dress up as something that I've already dressed up as before. It's a Baskara tradition to not repeat costumes."

I nod. "Okay...How 'bout an animal?"

"Nah, animal costumes were my whole childhood."

I chuckle and suggest, "Angel, devil, or angel and devil?"

"Been there, done that, not going there again."

Walking pass the baby costumes, I joke, "We could pull a Dr. Seuss, put on a red shirt and blue troll-haired wigs. You be Thing 1, I'll be Thing 2."

She laughs and replies, "Cute, but no thanks."

I stop next to the super hero rack, look at a Batman costume, and question, "What about a super hero?"

Stevie looks over to me, down at the costumes, and responds, "That's actually a good idea. I've never dressed up as a super hero before."

"Well in that case..." I hold up revealing Wonder Woman costume and wiggle my eyebrows flirtatiously at her.

Next thing I know, a pirate hat is being thrown at my face.

I shake my head and mumble, "Okay, I might've deserved that."

Stevie walks over to the super hero section saying, "No, you definitely deserved that."

I roll my eyes while smiling and walking towards the wizard section.

As I go through those costumes, I ask, "Why do you like Halloween so much?"

Stevie shrugs and tells me, "I don't know. I guess I like it because it's the one day where mistake-by-the-lake people like me can go out and be someone else."

I stop going through the Harry Potter costumes and look up at her. "Let me tell you something, Baskara. With or without a costume, you'll never be a mistake-by-the-lake."

Stevie chuckles and mutters, "Charming."

I laugh and joke, "I try, I try."

* * *

I walk into Dean's house wearing my orange jumpsuit, white tank top inside, dirty white socks with holes in them, and handcuffs attached to my right wrist. The first thing I see is two figures, both guys, scarfing down pumpkin styled cookies at the counter in the kitchen. I laugh, knowing exactly who they are, and walk over to them, the open left cuff of the handcuffs clacking against my right leg. As soon as I walk into the kitchen, Kevin and Nelson turn to me. I look down at their costumes and see that Stevie was right. Nelson has on a red Mario costume and Kevin has on a green Luigi one, both wearing fake mustaches.

Kevin swallows the cookie in his mouth and jokingly shouts, "Hey, we got a criminal in the house!"

I laugh and walk around the counter. "You guys seen Kacey or Stevie yet?"

Nelson takes a sip of his punch then answers, "Kacey's talking with Dean in the backyard, and Stevie's on her way. Oh, and the Perfs are in the living room."

I look behind them and into the living room to see Molly and Grace chatting on one of the couches. Molly wearing a very short Snow White styled dress, red high heels, and a red bow, and Grace wearing a modern-style Dorothy **(A/N: Picture Wren's costume from **_**Fun Size**_**.) **costume.

Nelson sighs with a dreamy look. "Isn't it wonderful how Grace doesn't find the need to dress sexy like other girls?"

Kevin and I roll our eyes at him and dig into the barbeque chips. When Kevin and Nelson left to go jump on Dean's trampoline in the backyard, I pour myself some punch and look around. My eyebrows raise as I see someone enter the kitchen wearing black skinny jeans, combat boots, a white v-neck, a flannel shirt with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows, a fedora hat, and an ukulele strapped to their back. Stevie.

I set my red plastic up on the counter and greet, "Hey, cutie. What happened to your super hero idea?"

She chuckles, walks over to me, and states, "I'm you."

Seeing my confused expression, Stevie explains, "A super hero is someone who protects you and makes you feel safe."

She smiles and finishes, "You're my super hero."

I grin back at her and reply, "Well, you have a fine taste in heroes."

Both of us laugh. Stevie folds her arms over her chest and jokes, "So, criminal, what did you get arrested for?"

I smirk, swing my right arm around her shoulders, and walk her out of the kitchen saying, "Stealing your heart, baby."

**Aw, that was kind of cute. Hope you guys liked it! Remember, this is dedicated to the one-and-only **_yellowstar51_**! Swear to Schneider, she is so amazing, so hilarious, and so darn sweet. Plus, she's got to be one of the best authors in this whole fandom. **

**Yellowstar51, if you're reading this, happy birthday! I wish you as much love and joy as possible! You're such an amazing and incredibly lovely person! I hope your day's as spectacular as you are! **

**So, what are you guys going to dress up as for Halloween? Be sure to review your thoughts!(:**


End file.
